Acolyte of Ash
by ArtyCharlie
Summary: Moira has spent the entirety of her life in servitude, but after seven years of planning she escapes her captors and begins a new life. Drawn to the World of One Piece by the smiling face of a certain teenage boy Moira starts her first adventure and learns the hard way that things rarely ever go to plan. How will the presence of a psychic alien alter the straw hat's course?


_AN: I do not own one piece_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The sound of her firm leather soles echoed through the hall way, the sound seemed to rattle in Moira's head. It made her feel uneasy, her own feet emitting such a racket. The noise bounced around the narrow corridor and spiralled onward to her destination. She imagined the four men who would be waiting for her at the end of the stone path she walked.

Zosi, her instructor of seven years, and the three Lords; Kis, Vaesna and Kade. She imagined the four men sitting, the Lords in their soft arm chairs and Zosi in a wooden chair, engravings of feathers and leaves running up all four legs. She didn't need to reach far into her mind to picture it, she had made this walk many times, and she hoped that this would be her last.

She was returning from her latest test mission. All had gone well, though there had been a moment where all her careful planning had come undone, but she had managed to catch the threads of her plan before it all unravelled and none of her subordinates were harmed. She had known some of the information she had been given was false so she was prepared for the sudden need to change plans. That was a detail she would need to mention in her report, least they think she was covering for a traitor.

The stone path began its accent and the sound of her footsteps grew louder as she climbed the stairwell. Moira hated wearing shoes, but she was ordered to go straight to the Lords once she had finished her mission and she doubted they would be pleased with her if she made them wait just so she remove her shoes. Her navy blue hooded jacket was covered in red dust. Her black jean shorts shimmered red where the light caught her movements.

Her own pale skin had taken on a darker shade from the ever burning sun she had been working under, though some of that darkness could have something to do with the same dust. Moira couldn't see the thick silver hair that grew from her scalp, but she assumed it was in a similar state to the rest of her. She didn't need to glance over her shoulders to see a fine layer of red dust settling on the stone path, the cleaning staff might never be able to rid the hall of that stuff.

The presence of her four superiors grew stronger, alerting her to the fact that she would be in their chamber within ten steps. Her strides remained even. Her heart rate steady. The steps petered out and a short flat walkway lead through a narrow arch. Moira strode through the open stone, to the centre of the room and swept her right arm in front of her, bowing low before her eyes even noted the presence of the four men.

She rose after a slow count of three and waited. Zosi sat to her left, the wooden chair forcing him to sit straight, though considering their company he would have done so regardless of his seat. His long pale arms folded over the armrests, his hands hung loose. Moira studied him with her inner sight, searching for a hint of disappointment to prepare her for the possibility of failure.

His face was as composed as always, but the aura that flickered around him was burning with curiosity and, what Moira thought, was pride. The combination was odd but she brushed it aside, she would find out the reason for his strange emotions soon enough.

Moira didn't bother scanning the auras of the Lords, she knew exactly how they would look, how they always looked.

"Report." Kade said.

"The mission was a success, however, one of my seer's information was unreliable." Moira responded, no emotion colouring her tone.

"A traitor?" Kis asked.

Moira shook her head, "no, he told me exactly what he saw, but his vision was incorrect."

The hint of Pride in Zosi's aura flared and Moira almost glanced away from the spot on the stone wall she was staring at. A door opened from somewhere to the left of her. She heard the soft foot falls as someone approached her and she tensed momentarily, relaxing only after she was sure the aura she felt was empty of ill intent.

The footsteps drew closer, pausing as the sound of wood being set on stone was emitted behind her. The footsteps retreated, leaving the room once more and Moira was once again alone with the four men.

"Sit." Kade commanded.

Moira complied. Never before had she been asked to sit with the Lords. Zosi was much more familiar with her, she had technically outranked the brown haired man for two years after all, it would be inconsiderate of him to force her to stand whenever they were in a room together. Most pupils did not have a permanent instructor. However, due to certain troubles her species was known to encounter, Zosi had been tasked with helping her overcome her less than desirable traits.

"The false vision was your true test." Kade stated.

Moira felt irritation flicker through her for a moment, Zosi's own irritation reminded her of their company.

"Do you take issue?" Vaesna asked.

"No my lords, I am only irritated at myself for not figuring that out sooner. Some of my subordinates were at risk." Moira responded, no trace of falsehood in her words.

Moira watched as the three Lords shot a questioning look at Zosi with her inner sight.

"Moira seems unnecessarily attached to her subordinates. She is yet to lose anyone in a mission." He answered.

"To lose a life unnecessarily is a waste of resources. For every fallen soldier, hours of training is wasted." Moira countered coldly. She would not let him sit there and accuse her of sentimentality in front of the Lords.

"That is true. However, only one in a thousand of those that undertake this test pass." Kade said. "Your results are astounding. Most are not gifted enough to see through false visions, the test is supposed to assess your ability to deal with unforeseen problems. Had you managed to succeed in your assignment without noting the false vision you would have passed. However we believe that your talents mark you for a higher position and we would like to offer you a place here."

"I would be honoured." Moira said.

Bowing low once more Moira turned and strode back through the archway and down the stone passage. Once she reached the ground floor of the tower she began the many chores she would need to undertake before she moved her chambers. Her first task was to have her rank altered. The tattooist was located in a small room across a narrow hallway opposite the Lord's passageway.

Moira pushed the wooden door open and took a seat in the lone leather chair. The tattooist was already in the room. She was a grey haired woman, with weathered skin and long white scars intertwining with the wrinkles that wove around her face and bare forearms. The swirling ink that ran from her wrist to about an inch above her elbow marked her as a retired seer turned tattooist. Each interlocking figure marked her climb through the ranks and the skills she had obtained throughout her many years of service, as they did for every member of the order.

The first mark, the one given to every baby brought to Ash, was not placed on the right arm with the rest. The labyrinth stretched across the back of every member, taking the shape of a large tree. The ink was a thick, solid black, impossible to cover with another tattoo. Once given the mark you were entered into the order for life, there was no exit. The ink on a members arm was the same, but the tattoo evolved as the member did.

Moira's own arm was filled, her rank higher than most could ever dream of reaching, despite her young age. Her newest mark, a large swirling hand that seemed to be gripping her shoulder, meant that her arm was now completely encased in swirling ink. There were only two higher ranks obtainable, one of which belonged only to the three Lords.

With her new ranking on display, Moira left the Lords tower and made her way to The Gash. The Gash seemed like nothing more than a plain yard to the naked eye. But anyone with inner sight could see the pure energy that seeped from a split in the air. Moira walked through the Gash, a tingling sensation ran though her body before her foot hit the solid ground outside of it.

The yard she was in now was the same in most regards. It was plain and empty, save for the stone wall with an archway that lead to another building. The only reason someone, who did not understand what The Gash was, would realise they had moved location was the sudden darkness that fell. A glance upwards revealed the night sky of Ash, a cosmic purple splotch in the centre of a pitch black sky, whereas the yard she had just left held a periwinkle blue sky lit by the large star of the planets solar system.

Moira exited the yard, heading for her personal chambers. She lived on the tenth floor, her standing afforded her a fair sized room. A sturdy desk stacked with papers and books for her studies and her work. A mattress against the opposite wall with a small chest of draws by its side for her belongings. A large window took up the wall her bed was against, looking out across the tall cliff the building had been built upon. Everything had been kept clean in her absence, the bed was freshly made and a folded towel had been placed on the creaseless blanket. Moira was pleased to note the thin layer of plastic that encased her towel. She could take it with her without smearing red dust all over the fabric.

The large bathroom for her floor was empty, most inhabitants of the tenth floor were either asleep or on an assignment. Moira abandoned her dirty clothes, leaving them in the hamper for the cleaners to decide whether they were salvageable or not, before making her way back to her room to change into clean clothes. Keeping it simple Moira slid on a black zip up hoodie, which had lost its sleeves during a particularly intense training session and had two long slits cut out down its back, and a pair of plain jean shorts.

A relieved sigh slipped from her lips. The shorts she had been wearing throughout her week long assignment had all been made for tailless beings. Moira could go without her long silver tail, but it didn't feel as natural and her balance suffered for it. She ignored the pulling sensation at the base of her spine and the pain that always came with shifting, it would be worth the momentary discomfort.

Seconds later a long mottled tail was swishing behind Moira, curving upwards ever so slightly. She took a moment to stroke the silver and black fur, before turning and striding from her room, tail drifting behind her as she made her way to the library four floors down.

The solid oak doors swung open with the slightest of touches, permitting the late night visitor. It was unusual for the library to be vacant, even in the middle of the night, but not entirely unheard of. Moira preferred being alone with all the books and tonight she needed the library to be void of life.

Five minutes later Moira had selected three books, without having bothered checking what they were about. They would be useful, her inner vision told her enough to know that. She didn't have time to select them with any more care. No sooner had she taken her first step upon the stairway she heard the library door open and saw a figure stroll into it. The three books she had chosen were thick, stretching her arms a fair way out from her chest. She hoped they would not be too heavy.

Once again finding herself in her room she dropped the books on her bed before opening her top draw and pulling out a bag. It was made of a dark brown water proof fabric. Its singular strap was long and removable designed so that it could be replaced with a belt, something Moira was glad of since if she hung it over her shoulders it would only get in her way.

The bag was already packed. Two spare sets of clothing, a small first aid kit, the original strap she had just removed and three hilts. She slid the three books into the bag, noting the large increase in weight, and took a moment to shift her hilts to the top, in case she needed to draw a weapon fast. She then slid the bag onto a belt and strapped it to her waist before walking over to her window and swinging it wide open.

There was only one last thing she needed to do before she made her escape, and that was learn how to fly.

* * *

 **Ah so here it is. I've been planning this story for a while. The next chapter will take place just after the orange town arc so spoiler warning for the Syrup Village Arc I guess?**

 **Anyway rate and review :)**


End file.
